


If [INSERT] was your partner...

by strawberripuppi



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberripuppi/pseuds/strawberripuppi
Summary: A book containing characters from different fandoms (for now I'm sticking with MHA) on how they'll act and behave if they were your partner. This was originally made to help shifters in scripting their relationships.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Aoyama Yuuga/Reader, Ashido Mina/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hatsume Mei/Reader, I already have my other chapters planned out from polls, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Ojiro Mashirao/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shouji Mezou/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader, and WAY more - Relationship, but I'll take the comments into consideration, if you want something specifically comment below
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	If [INSERT] was your partner...

Katsuki Bakugou is overprotective of you and always by your side ready to defend or protect you. If anyone threatens to hurt you or if they even look at you he will beat them to a pulp, Quirk or no Quirk, with no remorse. If he knows you’ve had a rough day he is quick to come over to your house to comfort you. In his own odd ways, he is always trying to let you know how much he loves you. Either that be calling you by your name and not a silly nickname (like extra or shitty hair), letting you touch and talk to him, or holding your hand in public. He isn't afraid of PDA and letting people know you're his, however, in the beginning of your relationship he'll avoid it at all costs to keep up his "title" in being a tough dyna-might. Soon enough though he'll start to embrace you, quite literally, and never let go of you because, in reality, he can be very soft and intimate with you (he is also a little bit of a romantic).

He may not show it but he loves the simplest forms of affection such as hugs, soft kisses, and praises. He is okay with cuddles but if it's too hot he'll sweat like a bucket but that doesn't stop him from suffocating you in his sleep at times. Speaking of sleep, he is always sleeping and waking up early and one of his guilty pleasures is watching you sleep, so beautiful and peaceful, and cook for you whenever he gets the chance and you know it. Even if he won't admit it. The idea of satisfying you makes him happy like a puppy or pomeranian, and he also likes trying out the food you made for him but isn't afraid to tell you it's shit and to tease you about it. Honesty is the best policy and he isn't one for sugar coating. If you are a great cook, and like spicy food, it's a bonus in his book. In the end, he'll still be happy you tried for him and will secretly enjoy it even if it isn't to his taste or burnt to a crisp. His greatest weakness though is when you play with his hair.

Katsuki adores teasing you in the littlest to biggest ways. Seeing you flustered and stutter has his heart racing. It may seem that he has you wrapped around his fingers but it's quite the opposite. He has you on his mind almost all the time, unless it's during training, and can never get enough of you. Your love is like a drug that keeps him pumping throughout the day and if you expect to be all cuddly with him you are not entirely in luck. His favorite pastime is working out and mountain climbing so expect a workout and look forward to having lots of fun adventures with him.

Despite him having a vulnerable side and having a soft side he is very much still the brash hard, hot-headed bastard you fell in love with. He is always mindful of his loudness around you and considerate of your feelings. Always making sure that he isn't upsetting you and isn't being too loud, cautious with his volume. This won't stop him from being the bastard he is around you. Yes, his chaotic energy will only intensify around you and the Bakusquad and, yes, it is a sight to behold. Speaking of the Bakusquad, they like to playfully tease Katsuki about his relationship with you, claiming that he’s gone "soft". He likes to playfully call you an idiot or dumbass but most definitely calls you bae or babe when you are alone.

He isn't afraid to be unapologetic or ugly with you and will never be afraid to give you his two cents on things. This can cause some small fights but in the end, you are appreciative of his straight-forwardness and he appreciates that you don't take it to heart and support him despite being a dick at times and not saying much. He's all about action speaking louder than words and you're okay with that. That doesn't mean you don't like it when he randomly whispers to you, "I love you", just to tease you. Oh, and if he finds you wearing your clothes, you are in for a treat because, God, he loves the sight of you in his trademark skulled graphic tee. The cocky smirks he does? Heart-throbbing. The way he is gentle with you unless you don't want gentle, and adored affection? Butterflies in your stomach. The way he is so proud of you and supportive? Tear shedding. The way you can't play video games with him because he gets aggressive sometimes? Not so fun but you don't mind.

If you are in it for the long run, expect lots of love from Mitsuki Bakugou and Masaru Bakugou. They are wonderful people that'll love you. If Katsuki asked if his mother showed you baby pictures of him or shared embarrassing stories it's a secret. Mitsuki will automatically be your mother-in-law and treat you as her own (I know y'all Bakugou simps got mommy issues lmao). Katsuki loves that you are a part of his family dynamic and it makes him happy and soft when he sees you talking freely with his parents. 

The relationship may have its twist and turns in the beginning but in the end, you'll both come out strong together with a solid relationship nobody can blast through. Over time his temper fixes itself from being around you, which took a lot of patience from the both of you, and you soon trust each other with your lives. Your relationship is a bumpy one filled with adventure, softness and brashness all in one. It can be overwhelming sometimes but you wouldn't ask for it any other way.


End file.
